rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Voydlectrix
Voydlectrix (also known as He-Voyd) is the name of the pairing between Karen/Voyd and He-Lectrix from ''Incredibles 2''. Though it is not a common ship, it does have roots in canon material, in which gives it fan support. Relationship Overview In Incredibles 2, in the scene where Elastigirl meets the New Supers, He-Lectrix is shown briefly chatting with Voyd enthusiastically in the background. He and Voyd laugh together when he accidentally shocks Winston. An official Incredibles 2 artwork book additionally states that Voyd and He-Lectrix have slow-danced together at one of Winston Deavor's parties and there may have been sparks between them. Popular AUs *Superhero AU *Modern AU *Dark AU *Dance Academy AU *The Little Mermaid AU *Elements AU *Hybrid AU *Arcade AU *Mario AU Known Examples Fanfiction Note: Please add only ones that are part of the RotBTD fandom Mockup Art He-Voyd.jpg|Top Pixar couple: He-Lectrix & Voyd tumblr_phj0v6QvzG1xshdl9o1_400.png|Will you marry me? BB4E1F4B-C206-478A-A067-D60DA0C70009.jpeg|Handbook appearance 9B3E2E21-3CC4-4930-97C3-BE622270D52C.jpeg|Snapchat style 5A271EAE-9B00-450E-BC7B-64FD0A7A6727.jpeg|Panoramic Snapchat E96CB192-DEE7-4A43-882E-1DCC0BF4B78C.jpeg|Possessed love BFB9BD57-332B-4282-B9EA-308099E43743.jpeg|Engagement ring����❣️��❤️������������ 07CBCB32-99E1-4830-90FF-798E59568A46.jpeg|Ready to attack 987416EB-1F86-46F4-8698-D811237D84D3.jpeg|Love session interrupted! 2523F705-D4C9-475C-813D-642ABFFDAB57.jpeg|Love giggle 66A9F940-437B-46E7-953D-B39246A4FA7C.jpeg|Starry sky romance (Snapchat style) 27FAE8F7-1232-4639-B530-71957B251BBF.jpeg|I feel so nervous that I might feel dizzy 2309B724-5BD2-47F0-AFFD-AD8983D29781.jpeg|Love laugh 375D79FB-753B-4257-9256-4D63D1D44778.jpeg|Well this is so romantic 23961B09-00E9-4CEA-93A4-E2B623DCEE0F.jpeg|Disturbance during love CB5619AB-B023-4B02-94E5-A246D2726991.jpeg|Revived from an icy blast under a hypnosis curse Fanart tumblr_papjvv2UCQ1uy4agho1_500.jpg|A brunette and a wild colored 34417818_634460690240653_7658971645721182208_n.jpg|A zing of Love at first sight|link=Graphite love at first sight 34872613_184925702167926_2459150694318342144_n.jpg|Sketches 35324526_237709013500664_8546514289408606208_n.jpg|A kiss on the ear 35616338_549728782089251_4648420779220795392_n.jpg|Lightning sphere 36148156_199886077392778_7201423887710552064_n.jpg|Wannabe romance as civilians 36149409_190513484964377_7218040154106101760_n.jpg|Karen, you Sweet fox 36979155_406963013161305_3931755780226678784_n.jpg|Music in the moon 37213027_2064736120510968_8152137541747736576_n.jpg|Casual Voydlectrix 37718116_295119654580060_2515776037070045184_n.jpg|Karen, you sweet cutie 37821272_1846114812141161_5257762920674099200_n.jpg|Not to mention inter dimensional plasma tumblr_pct8pcuuGj1xymt2ko1_1280.jpg|Let’s dance, babe! 7E5EEE73-2C8A-4FDD-8CD1-575A672245DD.png|He-Lectrix & Voyd in A Star is Born style|link=voydectrix|linktext=helectrixXvoyd BCCABCD4-CE94-49D9-8CD9-0A2469F15C25.png|Dancing in the city CE28A290-6FFA-4A02-AAF5-F44A1B6CBE43.png|Under the light of a thousand stars 25C9B808-B4CD-45BB-80A2-3F96EE71649C.png|We found love BE7818B0-D855-4D52-8163-1AFAEB0B05A0.png|Wannabe love 01DE4067-7E70-463B-B3C5-B4DBBE695134.png|Love connection 476A06BF-83FA-41EF-9007-0381A044755C.png|On the balcony 64599129-1E0F-42CD-8A22-096616C9E051.png|I was your man 8257D8D0-645B-43F3-B5AC-C290B71C8CCE.png|Love embrace 91FF2453-4B86-4389-B8E4-0F99BD0FE439.png|Prom night FC3D6BE2-3D64-4481-B99B-DB48D33DF25E.png|Wannabes at sunset 3F40216D-AF03-468D-9814-DBBBE3BD03D5.png|Voyd flung into the air 83D0768E-56B9-41B2-84CA-703AC48A25D4.png|Another embrace A6ACABFC-19D0-4658-B6B8-DF4968D6F55B.png|Please smile D690C6F5-E453-4F8E-8C2F-8E6CFAF76F5A.png|Run, He-Lectrix! Run! 6CE771B2-C71C-478A-80B6-0AF15BA0A978.png|Are you okay, Voyd? 3FB20717-44F9-447E-8780-D8DA2368927E.png|Supers lounge 84A9CA0C-69D1-4483-96BB-77EF4AC161B7.png|Love boat 756E170D-7F81-4CE9-B171-30EA0143F1F2.png|Comfort B70C5460-3556-467C-B8A0-045B850AD426.jpeg|Anime sunset love 8D00FB1E-B174-41E6-A19D-11DA94D93010.jpeg|Anime kiss 617B8698-4EE0-45AE-A128-E0A9664DFC65.png|Comfort 2 A20EDCC7-4CF8-44E8-8F82-BDA404802563.png|Love is all 01C08EFA-D451-4455-B3FB-8EDB9FFDEB97.png|Let me love you D88251DD-7833-4794-9C0E-36FBC8990997.png|Just breathe! tumblr_pl8ekupV1R1rtedu3_540.jpg|Don’t fret He-Lectrix and Voyd by jessalynlearns.jpg|Meant to be tumblr_pblae4WNmE1ua8a6wo1_1280.jpg|Summer view tumblr_pblae4WNmE1ua8a6wo2_1280.jpg|Watching the stars tumblr_pfihlheeWA1wu7h81o1_1280.jpg|Cuddle tumblr_pfihlheeWA1wu7h81o2_1280.png|Don’t cry, Voyd. This isn’t your fault tumblr_pfihlheeWA1wu7h81o3_1280.png|Attention kiss 1AC307E0-DDD7-4586-AAE5-396B08F7C07E.png|Confession 3B53CB12-FD1C-43CF-B811-73C71D32E88C.png|Comforting escort A812A125-803D-4ADE-8088-2AF13E497CD9.png|MerMay 2019 248B2CE1-591B-4295-ADA8-12C4C2F7BFD9.png|Protected by Violet’s force field 923A934C-E91E-4937-8244-193A74A21AB9.png|Voyd giving birth to her baby girl, Rosie 341B20AB-FBC6-4A0B-A33B-F318FC59B77C.png|Prom night 63CD250F-5025-4C60-BF73-90E483E7CF55.jpeg|Don’t feel shy CB810C0E-B567-43E1-90AD-9CAB971F73C6.jpeg|The real deal! 489306E0-ADC2-49E6-A9E6-45DF707E061A.jpeg|Love bump 3481A3E0-6583-4293-AAB2-054838C3902F.png|Dusk romance 2A7F6468-BD27-4569-8A0E-C9FB3E894DC9.png|Next embrace 94BED3BD-4119-4280-9086-B422E95BD7E8.png|Defeating Deathra 304F14E0-86A5-4D6E-8537-0A7E95A7E1B3.png|Thank you for saving me!❤️ 73F0851F-188A-46F8-ABBB-0323042DFE15.png|Summer romance FB0AE473-CF20-47D2-8154-5293D8509DE4.png|I’m your zap 0D52CB6F-1A02-4F0E-B19C-5F18742682D6.png|Voyd has been crying nonstop E642B3C5-20D9-4C9D-9633-D2DE925B5CDC.png|Endangered Love 5D19BEE0-483E-494F-B8BA-2C9C1A6BE651.png|The Dance of the Lightning and Portals F338F447-82C2-4B40-A827-E34D762F4D79.png|Screenshot redraw FEEBBA0F-1410-4EB4-BC28-91D61D5E4F08.png|Talking to the Moon 403246B0-609C-4913-82B8-3BF027A545D5.png|Slow dancing somewhere where there’s enough space 435331E4-9C89-4C61-B2E4-2909DCCADF3F.png|Their DNA is absorbed by Nightmaria! F85DDE19-20C8-40B2-848F-0A7B3E130E04.png|Mind controlled romance 0889EC32-1343-4EC3-A378-7F293691545D.png|Shadow He-Lectrix & Voyd 98C5C16C-838F-4925-A336-58BF1A3E73DD.png|It was a nightmare 91B3D4F9-9AFE-4BF5-A462-07560D1AD3AB.png|That’s why I love you❤️ 6E2A3362-18DC-4818-8FCF-972E78384B7E.png|True kiss F18E0A05-780E-4811-BD2A-1B1E91864754.png|Whipped cream splatter! 04BC6A0E-3405-4427-8E33-E9DC18D51B14.png|At a bar 04F10854-E376-40B7-A997-E06B88DD70A0.png|With Rosie 620B3A8B-1573-429B-8EAE-CE0B0742F255.png|During Voyd’s pregnancy 7E0A038A-B8E0-47AA-BD2A-C35E4F60CF9B.png|After the death of Plasmicity A64D6AFB-4EF5-4F7E-9840-70EBBB62634F.png|Summer nights dance party 6E39D036-F2B7-426A-985F-FDC6F60536FA.png|End of the year summer dance under the moonlight 06974ABA-B280-479F-BBD8-37A8C61595E9.png|Treading water B347F7C6-D4A3-4111-88B7-23298C3A738E.jpeg|He-Lectrix watches over Voyd as she gives birth 63E5D5A8-3047-43B4-A1AD-3A3F489C0249.jpeg|Before Voyd got pregnant D4229660-55A4-4C8D-8161-286CFD03229E.jpeg|Blush embrace 8C5DD9FB-43F9-4173-B4FB-8053A8A61584.png|Electrocuting Princess DeVilia E74334D2-F0FF-4E79-A354-9C01A685FB60.jpeg|Don’t be afraid 00F40036-9287-44BE-AB49-F9E94B150C5B.jpeg|Kiss portrait 256A939A-BF2C-4132-8547-5174E9C68739.png|Attacking Princess DeVilia 5C5A4B6C-21B6-418C-8FD2-EB789D94DE8A.png|He-Lectrix (left) lightning attack Voyd (right) portals FBE5A5B4-384E-42D3-A28E-8F2B6447749C.png|He-Lectrix rushes to get Voyd 2AA363BB-2D14-4870-B5A9-CF1923194914.png|You’re almost there, honey 7F14147C-C295-4F46-88B0-FE8241428534.jpeg|DevTech summer dance CF953141-5B13-4638-B426-0E4451F9BDD1.jpeg|You’re my hero, honey! 7E93FD66-F212-4669-BEF6-92AFDF4A1493.jpeg|Nightly kiss DDFE4941-5F8E-433B-9490-2681EA983212.jpeg|Voyd’s photo of herself and He-Lectrix 8E27AD89-B99B-48C1-BC7B-3690EA141D1D.png|Final smash 429A68FC-8DC4-4F32-AC94-E2757D90049F.png|Is something wrong with her? A9CF979F-2AB3-42BE-83F6-73E87851A680.png|He-Lectrix appears in a screenshot in Vanish B332BB55-8E5B-4B2D-A4EB-1062FC92E802.png|Well, baby I’m pretty sure we’ll find a perfect spot to fall in love 17EF418A-E437-48A0-9CF2-74296E5C3963.png|Another nightly kiss 4A7DD805-277F-4F2D-86E9-820FE9F5AB15.png|Pool party laughing CA844113-D813-4779-BC2A-00D18D992AE3.png|Meeting Infernix on the beach DBF38107-904A-408E-A0C3-CBBDA5F16E18.png|Family portrait 8A394C4D-F44B-46D4-A7DF-FFF30239148D.png|Surfing fail 90F7ACCE-9F55-4384-850D-51243F6C082F.png|Wiped out 2591BC2F-2DE5-40B4-B623-8E1809F7B547.png|Suffocating A5E034AC-B94A-42D5-BAC4-1889C949FB7C.png|Washed ashore 6053EA3E-79AA-47C7-971C-89B03A5D24C2.png|Discussion about what is wrong with Karen this time BFDDE040-3ED9-485B-912B-87C5843FEF7C.png|Guitar Hero 2 Multiplayer 68C0C6EC-A100-47E2-B1AA-303A5237DFE0.png|It was just a joke 713E2BE3-F08F-466A-9E0E-31D0083AF9CD.png|Lightning manipulation & portal jumping 9941E722-AA71-4DF6-98B4-9EB96C8FF078.png|Serious discussion by the pool D435F026-8BC9-4464-8A7F-F657AED2651D.png|A jealous encounter DEC2FD88-784A-459D-916E-58D1EB16E6BD.png|Sleepy romance 741390E4-BF3D-436F-A5C1-DDEAE1AEC692.png|The vacation starts now 4FD428A0-EAD3-46BB-8D13-FE7C218773AE.png|Summer vacation bump A3C6A97D-67F5-416C-A443-2FFC4F2370B1.png|He-Lectrix asks Voyd if they would like to slow dance to Talking to the Moon to make her feel better 2CD7314B-4A1D-47B0-BEC7-811F7A6CB83C.png|Another slow dance F1FC63B4-008D-441F-A3F0-2E620B9AAE53.png|Dinner date 03D5704F-B723-4161-AD13-E634F08ACC9B.jpeg|Babe, you sweet interdimensional star B379243E-3547-4612-83ED-4C9DB1BC3D93.png|Voyd’s feeling sleepy 5898DE85-F125-4CAF-BF69-32C598F6FAA1.png|Mareach style B15BE47D-348D-48FC-8849-127C9C9FC52E.png|It’s not fair! 12A38A04-8301-4775-9975-8E9530D4BED0.png|Horrifying comment coming from Violet 3F1AE67A-DBA7-4C31-918A-1F5327DACA08.png|You made Rosie cry! D2640C66-683C-4BFB-9C1F-4CAF85FDD283.png|vs. Alchemia 33714D0D-8C82-43F7-B8F4-B4C062FC6242.png|Rescued from the snake FCC67DA2-0D2F-4801-9654-D22F8530B047.png|He-Lectrix: Voyd fell asleep on me 6A3F4E35-9F87-4D25-AA33-03EE380A524A.png|He-Lectrix heard a voice 117B8F6E-1EC6-4590-85CE-F266166CC339.png|Rescued from Yaldabaoth 2D49180A-DCD4-479F-9EF8-67281B43379A.png|“You killed Yaldabaoth!” CA89C589-5CD6-4AC2-8C27-F59332E839DF.png|He-Lectrix & Voyd corrupted by Asmodeus 15A79263-9499-4D87-895A-299F0182F68B.png|Rescued from Asmodeus F10B7D72-9A01-4697-9313-CC5B7E81E2B6.png|Voyd fell asleep during a movie 420EE5A1-56DA-436B-A018-28AB5DDD8FFA.png|Don’t bite him 1516562D-2741-4E55-83E5-38CD2588647A.png|Voyd grieving that it’s her fault 06521999-99DB-4A0A-AA17-CB47FEC93B87.png|Enter a wicked warrior wasp 9237A8B0-7C88-4A86-BF2F-B87354F9A9F4.png|“Stop fighting!” CDE3FEB3-E1EB-499C-9674-629FC2C4C2A6.png|There’s nothing to be sad about E99358D1-5EE2-4671-96D0-8CBCCF6FDEB1.png|“That is enough!” 480C6724-1862-4278-A400-0D69E0475E79.png|“Go back to your room!” 336016CE-0E3C-4549-96E0-29323DFC5B45.png|Inside Warrior Wasp’s orb 7018AD26-A7C6-4E5B-B170-47080762A26B.png|Discussion to Helen about Warrior Wasp 9E7FE8F3-8CE2-47F2-AE15-287C7D829AF5.png|You’re safe, babe E45B1834-348B-44D0-B1AA-266C5E38CC6A.jpeg|Bust shot 0FA80741-0A81-41C6-8B77-47F727D622DF.jpeg|Love hypnotism (fanart) 3FB66AD6-C09C-4CF3-8049-1ACD22C5814D.jpeg|Beach love 8C6705AB-F41C-4FFC-B90D-7C25BAEA069D.jpeg|Hue style FDE2F425-B920-469A-8E12-1A905F6C34EB.jpeg|Fanart Snapchat 3033C8E6-3B38-400E-B3AF-B16CCABB9407.png|Joining forces with Combusto and Galactico’s band DED78928-D3FE-412A-8703-6DAB55CB412D.png|Boardwalk date 501FDFB3-8FA1-474D-99C4-A1DA81B35B4C.png|Our hearts will go on B2D47335-CB28-4470-9756-D7DF79AE4FFF.png|Enter Death by Darkness 9651A73F-D47A-4420-A32E-AF22B622F689.png|How are we gonna win? 32508374-8145-4677-B578-2AACDC0EB352.png|Cuddle before the battle of the bands 50D7DC6C-0E1B-4A95-B1C7-7CD39C5E9A55.png|Encountered by Death by Darkness’s lead guitarist 69176F64-C7FC-4D50-8F4A-444FE6F1B3EE.png|Wildshock lead guitarists 0A2E589B-6B46-49B2-BE54-842DBFCA726E.png|Wildshock won the battle of the bands E7FEF0CC-9FAB-4AF9-8E59-D0D06072EA01.png|Disturbed by a furious voice B03E0CE9-25DA-4AC8-983A-17ADF7591109.png|Romantic moment after Death by Darkness got into prison 4E3E2910-EDAE-4176-BD64-DFA671098A08.png|Reapette revealed right before their eyes 0C7CFE74-63A6-49CB-ABEF-44A5EDC6993B.png|He-Lectrix shocking Reapette 64CF19E0-A0EB-4481-A37F-379ABA6FA7B9.png|He-Lectrix feeding Voyd soft foods during Voyd’s wisdom teeth surgery 3A8E2A4B-0C7B-494F-9DE0-3EFC2D17AD46.png|Another love nap 69500CA1-7ED6-42C1-A9F9-A92AA553637A.png|Night cuddle during the fireworks 8060B08D-866E-4856-9221-5D7C93830ECD.png|There’s no need to be scared 49406D3F-EC9B-4581-8A26-97AB95BA8200.png|As Persona 5 shadows 82FC1303-9545-4E39-9093-904BC3B8AC99.png|Shallow hearts 5B5CC285-3469-44D5-B92D-EF6BAE899B1A.png|Billiards fail 63C88300-FD56-4333-BBAB-5D5D0C227CFD.png|A kiss on the hand ACCF8EB6-030D-4F70-B7D7-6BC4EF6F7981.png|Love moments: He-Lectrix & Voyd 037F999F-42CC-42F6-9706-145ACD302804.png|Exhausted after the horrifying THX logo BE6A66D5-5157-4832-B631-2FC695FF6BED.png|Broken & Fixed THX logo, although Tom and Karen are sleepy 7BFFC6FD-C589-4A09-B686-072A50BA9333.png|The girls minus He-Lectrix and Voyd babbling about Tex fixing the broken logo 2D6AEF65-6C85-4E41-B671-57BC2F415DC3.png|Dancing to You’ve got a Friend in Me 59C85D3D-0946-416D-8EE1-5CAEBB26D4CE.png|Feeling nervous about moving to a new house 99393B42-4A89-47D8-83EA-78CCDC940092.png|Cuddling while Violet sprayed water out of her nose during the THX logo A81648C7-A2DF-4322-B008-3983D3CB0FF9.png|Voyd’s feeling sleepy 625EB75C-58E3-4509-874A-A71F4D6680CD.jpeg|The charming act of true love to Voyd F7FBA05F-7F78-48A8-A0A5-97151CD1AA49.jpeg|Sweet embrace 1B0E7A8B-90AC-464E-8DAB-333704356C5A.jpeg|Sizing up the ocean? E22FBF60-CB9F-4883-A4D5-1582F2319E76.png|Another charm embrace 8F87FEBD-718A-4697-8EF0-184D35F7BE96.png|Wedding day (alternate) 08160B4A-232E-4B4E-845C-BA71B16CC2E3.png|Park Avenue cuddle 87A191E2-D8E2-4726-8958-AA20EAAF8A4E.png|Homecoming kiss 2C7CEA3F-B201-45B2-A777-6B8D4203475B.png|Puppy love 39D45B8D-0103-438E-942A-F476AF3D69B6.png|Tom, Karen, and Rosie in the living room C09423B2-4BFA-42A0-A043-806C1BF0664B.png|Slow dance at a fall semiformal 3033F7B8-8CE4-4D01-A0CB-A78A97745A4C.png|VHS movie night FFC4E625-0789-4B85-9C08-D74890AE0993.png 487A31CF-2EF3-40E9-8EB1-2C54C24E524C.png|Tom and Karen overhear Rosie’s first cry after she gave birth EE96A1BD-3454-4E04-A3FA-98C15B27B660.png|Tom & Karen’s baby dedication to Rosie FBF9A803-5E70-43B4-A3CE-063E4E94D282.png|Watching Rosie play in the corn box with the other babies B44B8F8C-3C61-49A0-9B47-E9218B6460D5.png|I Can be Your Friend BA89C3FF-12E3-40DD-8459-1C2A63395292.png|In the pumpkin patch with Baby Rosie 38451801-319B-4CC1-A94B-5D30B85D24DC.png|He-Lectrix wiping Voyd’s tears away 7E201363-9B41-400A-8F81-2491C84864A5.png|Voyd softly leaning on He-Lectrix’s chest sobbing 2EDA3A81-65F3-4D42-8E6E-FF30DF2BCE06.png|Comfort kiss 13B190EF-3E70-4977-B95B-5F92F8392C10.png|Voyd crying because of her recent nosebleed D3EC76CA-0CCF-43C4-A1AB-99A1D9A2043F.png|Wannabe charming AC483E61-8F3C-498A-A571-90B8DA516CFF.png|Sad Romance BD391CF2-9F30-4E8A-9A01-5084C0B8387F.png|Romance under the crescent moon 39AF04B7-408A-4FEF-9C65-6DD40074B93E.png|Flooded hotel bathroom FE5CFB1F-F9A6-491B-98A7-EB7D4EF91AB8.png|Sleeping under the stars 00EFE4FA-06CF-4972-9D4C-960242B4A7BE.png|Scary autumn storm 71288853-314C-4873-96C7-8F305F6BE74A.png|NOW He-Lectrix and Voyd kiss for real 9DEBCE20-1324-4C29-ABEE-43AB65F99B20.png|He-Lectrix and Voyd laughing after their kiss (anime) E4F8EC33-2D76-429A-9604-A6E0BAF3AADA.png|Isn’t it sad? 86D26092-A2D0-4BDC-AF32-61D6F8292DB9.png|Family painting pose DB3CE89F-C831-4DE2-AB58-3DEA33295079.png|Romance shining atop Municiberg D63B9C1B-920E-4B7B-B8FB-6C53C33F935A.png|Good night kiss 3C4D9F55-95A6-453A-BE98-431B17366B9F.png|He-Lectrix keeping Voyd warm on a chilly autumn night 0319A511-C325-43CC-BBD7-6970080E9742.png|Karen is sick!? C300F329-9CC7-43FF-9CC0-26A974672406.png|Tom has to search for a cure to stop the infection! 076F3D36-21FA-4E54-B3E8-C05701FF1F8D.png|Karen feels much better after Vira is defeated A49991BA-DE16-4CC8-95FF-7AA46596B0F3.png|Wintertime cuddle 3B48436F-6DD3-4D92-AA0B-506078A60204.png|Another movie night snuggle BD924EA5-E5F3-41C8-8573-E314BA2429D9.png|It’s not funny, Azalea!�� CC563B97-A8B5-4162-B281-590A3C00EA23.png|When female supers get sleepy, their fiancées carry them E8DBC89B-B373-46DD-AB70-43A26455FF37.png|Sleepytime after a ride from a party 2AB71DB7-306B-43AA-B337-C831502F6851.png|Slow dancing in the background while Leila chats with her cousin 13C67200-54FA-48CC-BE4D-DBF1ABAA4F2D.png|A kidnapping! 982F6829-E282-401E-8116-883BCAE19B2E.png|Mistletoe Romance 092DE0D9-7FF6-4C78-B79A-6185391984B4.png|Merry Christmas from the Currents! DC91BDE3-FD39-4026-837B-67190982DE29.png|Christmas Eve Candlelit Service romance 3B1BD69C-DB62-4D71-8930-43FFA08FC338.png|Romance on Christmas Day Cosplay 4D67BE58-BFFD-4467-9DB8-CA3C80E62686.jpeg|Cosplay style in Tomorrowland Expo Category:The Incredibles Category:Pairings Category:Pairings for Voyd Category:Pairings for He-Lectrix